


Where We Met

by Jemppu



Series: Months [14]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and of"Months"moments, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.An alternative POV snippet to the previous.With illustration:"Hello, Stranger"
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Months [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082124
Kudos: 11





	Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom).

## 

## Months: Where We Met 

Hugh enters the lounge area of the hotel lobby and takes a look around the place, trying to find Paul with his gaze. The lighting is quite too dim to really make out anything. This is where he is supposed to be, right?  
  


_“Where would Paul sit"_ is the thought that prompts Hugh to turn his eyes aside and sure enough, there seems to be a familiar looking head of fair hair sitting at the remote corner table behind the bar.

Lit only by a small menu screen on the table and the light from his own PADD, the pale man is almost like glowing through the darkness.

Hugh smiles. His honey looks so relaxed there, with a faint, blissfully content smile on his face, it almost feels wrong to go disturb the scene.

But the man had left him a message, which made it feel like he wanted to be found. And they hadn’t really even caught up yet after Paul’s arrival.

Hugh walks over to his man. Is it mean to surprise him from behind like this? Knowing how much the man despises being sneaked up on.

Hugh tries to make his presence known, walking over by the table, but Paul seems to be actively blocking out all outside disturbances - as often is the man’s way -, too immersed in his own world right now to notice the doctor standing right next to him.

Hugh taps the man lightly on his shoulder and smiles, “Hello, Stranger”. And after brief initial confusion he is quickly greeted back with a loving, welcoming smile.

“ _"Contemplating my luck where we met?"_ “ Hugh returns the message he had received, and sees an affable smirk flash on Paul’s face. It’s exactly this kind of playfulness that in part makes his honey so inescapably adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/175628363149/hello-stranger-some-caught-the-mention-in-the).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
